fan_power_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Admiral Malkor
"Might beats right!" -Malkor to the Megaforce rangers Character History Wild Knights: Seen in the background of surviving monsters. Armada's Retreat: Battled the Megaforce rangers again, and seen in the armada's retreat. The Takeover: Seen in the takeover, appeared afterwards in Morale's army. The End of the Universe: Seen being turned to dust after Morale's destruction. Personality He is a powerful and intelligent warrior who has an atypically friendly, honorable, charismatic and respectful nature to his allies and comrades, unique among Power Rangers villains. Although there are times when he does get steamed up when things do not go according to plan or when a monster fails, he does not resort to violence against his cohorts and limits himself to growl and reflect about setbacks and, on occasion, to take his anger out by slashing at something with his axe, though he often manages to suppress his wrath. Powers and Abilities * Strength: '''Malkor is one of the strongest villains in Megaforce, being able to best all five Mega Rangers in battle. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''in addition to his strength, Malkor is also a skilled fighter, being able to dodge all five of the Mega Rangers strikes with ease and seducing them. * '''Armor: '''As for defense, Malkor sports a metallic armor (much like Creepox before hand), which is impervious to damage and can withstand any attack, no matter their nature or origin, acting as his main body shield to repel incoming techniques from strong opponents, such as the Mega Rangers. * '''Armor Shock Wave: '''If hit by an enemy, Malkor can cause an intense shockwaves around himself from his armor that excel in both offense and defense. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Malkor can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Meteor Shower: Malkor can launch multiple meteors in the air and have them to strike down his enemies. * Meteor Barrage: '''Malkor can launch a fireball into the air and have many fireballs rain down from the sky, it is similar to Creepox's ability. * '''Planet Strike: Malkor can create miniature-sized, energy-based planets and fire them directly at his enemies, they are powerful enough to push the Mega Rangers off the building. * Arsenal Disabled: Malkor can disable the morphers of the Power Rangers with a beam of specific frequency. * Fireballs: '''Malkor can launch fireballs from his hands. * '''Element Absorption: Malkor can use this ability to take hold of a water attack with his hand and throw it back at his foe. * Energy Deflection: Malkor can capture laser attacks, make them stronger, and throw them back. * Laser Vision Blast: Malkor can fire a massive red colored energy laser-like blast attack from his eyes. * Cosmic Stream: Malkor strongest attack, he can fire a powerful multi laser attack from his wings that is capable of vaporizing the Rangers' zords. * Lighting Beams: '''Malkor can fire a light orange colored lighting beam from his hands. * '''Cocoonic Metamorphosis: Malkor can enter a metamorphosis-like state to further maximize his power. * Mind Oblivion: Malkor can disintegrate objects by strongly focusing and then releasing his energy upon them. * '''Screen Blast: '''Malkor can enter in a sky while breaking a force to communicate with the people of Earth. Arsenal Edit * '''Malkor's Axe: '''Malkor wields an axe of his likeness that excels in both offense and defense to use during battle. The axe is also very sharp, so it can cleaver clean through most materials and inflict severe damage into his opponents if its razor-sharp edges come in contact with them. ** '''Energy Waves: '''Malkor can project energy waves from the axe. ** '''Energy Rings: '''Malkor can also fire massive energy rings from his axe. ** '''Shield-en: '''He can also use it as a shield to protect himself from energy attacks, it is powerful enough to block the Mega Ranger's Dynamic Victory Charge. ** '''Energy Empowerment: '''Malkor can charge up energy and swing his axe at full force. Appearances # Wild Knights 41. Armada's Retreat 76. The Takeover 80. The End of the UniverseCategory:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Warstar Category:Highest Command Villains